dragonagefandomcom-20200223-history
Flemeth
} |name = Flemeth |image = Flemeth.jpg |title = Witch of the Wilds |longtitle=Flemeth, A Witch of the Wilds |gender = Female |race = Human |voice = Kate Mulgrew. |location = Deep in the Wilds |family = Morrigan |appearances = Dragon Age: Origins Dragon Age 2 }} The mother of Morrigan, Flemeth has a difficult, at times adversarial relationship with her daughter, whom she has raised to hold mankind in contempt and value power above all else. She is a strong-willed woman, with a lust for power. However, early in the game, she is quite helpful and friendly to The Warden, and also appears to have become very forgetful in her old age. Background The name "Flemeth" apparently belonged to a legendary and fearsome personage that walked the wilds centuries ago. According to legend, the daughters of Flemeth can kill a man by fear alone. The "Witch of the Wilds" is not a clan so much as a superstitious name the locals of the Korcari Wilds have given to the infamous Flemeth and her daughters. According to Morrigan, she is in fact possessed or in a symbiotic relationship with a demon, thereby classifying her as an abomination, albeit a strangely human-appearing abomination. Involvement The Stolen Throne Origins However, the Warden can let her live while tricking Morrigan into believing that she died. Morrigan will make the Warden aware that she cannot accompany you to Flemeth's as if she is present when Flemeth is defeated, she fears that Flemeth will use that opportunity to immediately take over her body. Therefore if you do have Morrigan in your active party when you approach Flemeth's hut, Flemeth will not be present to initiate this encounter. After defeating Flemeth or agreeing to lie to Morrigan, the Robes of Possession can be found in a chest in Flemeth's hut along with Flemeth's Real Grimoire. The Robe allows Morrigan to keep her unique look and is suitable for the middle-to-end game.}} Dragon Age 2 Quotes *"You are required to do nothing, least of all believe." *"Either the threat is more or they realize less. Or perhaps the threat is nothing! Or perhaps they realize nothing! (Laughs)" *"Such manners! And always in the last place you look... like stockings!" *"Men's hearts hold shadows darker than any tainted creature." *"Why dance? Why not sing? (laughs)" *"It is a dance old Flemeth knows well... Let's see if she can remember the steps!" *"Shut one's eyes tight or open one's arms wide, either way, one's a fool." *'Flemeth': "Yes, men desired Flemeth then, and some even killed for her...." *'Warden': "Are you sure they didn't die from horror?" *'Flemeth': "You will need that smart mouth for more than asking me silly questions." *'Warden': "I'm not sure what to believe." *'Flemeth': "A statement that indicates more wisdom than it implies." Trivia *To the Dalish, Flemeth is known as asha 'belannar or the "Woman of Many Years." *It seems that in the The Stolen Thone Flemeth has a hut in the Brecilian Forest, due to the fact theres Dalish elves and Wild Sylvans. While in Orgians her hut is in the Korcari wilds. References Category:Humans Category:Origins characters Category:Fereldans Category:Characters Category:Magi